


Obsession

by donteventhinkimnormal



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Don't Kill Me, F/M, Kinda fluff, My first fic, No Beta, can be read as jerome x harleen, or just jerome ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donteventhinkimnormal/pseuds/donteventhinkimnormal
Summary: Arkham Asylum isn't a place that silence falls easily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic to publish, if you see any mistakes, please tell me, I'll fix them as quick as I can. Enjoy

Arkham Asylum isn't a place where silence falls easily. Nope, definiteley not. Even at night someone is screaming, because of nightmares, of mental pain, of scary visions their minds are creating. It isn't easy to deal with headache at place like that, but what else should one excpect?

Well, surely not the silence that falls when through corridors, through cells, hallways and therapy rooms a sweet voice of some innocent, troubled being is pouring its sorrows. Absolutely not that. 

But that's what happenes.

Usually it's singing softly, barely a calming whisper which speaks for most of them. It's sweet and gentle and scary. 

That's when he hears it.

He likes that, it's calming him in some strange manner, helps him collect his thoughts in chaotic order only he understands. The voice is nearly hypnotic, magnetic, like it's calling for help and it gives him an odd satisfaction. It sings irreguraly, at nights, in the mornings, at lunch times, but no one ever sees a voice's owner. It's addictive really, just after first time he hears it, he seeks to hear it again. 

One day, after lunch the voice snaps.

Well, that's interesting. At first it's sweet like always, but suddenly it starts screaming, shouting obscenities, blaming everyone and everything. In the background can be heard as some things are throwen and broken and it pumps adrenaline into his veins. His skin is tingling with need to know who's the owner of the voice, need to see who it is, he just needs it so much.

And his wish is fullfilled. But he doesn't know that yet.

The next day they bring a young girl to community room. She hides at the furthest corner of the room, curles up as if she wants to collaps in herself and stays there to the end of the social time. Her behavior doesn't stop him from observing her. 

She isn't scared, not one bit, she just wants to look like she is. That's... amusing, but what does she want to accimplish? If she wants to be left alone, that's not the best idea then. She's too pretty to not be seen by big guys, you know, they're so lonely... 

No, no, no, no, no, that's not how she should do that. She should... show she's worth some respect, she should make her place, oh, she could be the queen here. But no, she prefers to hide.

Okay then, he won't disturb her.

And oh, she's so observant too. She's looking at him with poison green eyes as if she's searching for something in him. And she finds his craziness, his confidance, his strange charm and humour. He can see this as she slightly turns to him and stays like that. It doesn't bother him 'tho.

The voice doesn't sing this day. 

This fact irritates him to the core, he's addicted, they can't take his drug away, just like this. That isn't fair, that isn't humanitary, that isn't how it should be. 

He snaps in his cell. Screw that it won't help him in anything, he punches at walls, scratches them, screams what he'd do if they don't give him what he wants. His knuckles are blooded, throat sore as he breathes heavily, collapsing to the ground, when he calms up. 

Well, that is unexpected of him. 

He's calmer after that, deep in his thoughts, trying to get his mind of that voice. He's so dissapointed in himself, such a frigle thing he's addicted to and he losts control about not having it? Such a pathetic douche he became. 

They're all avoiding him, avoiding him with their gaze. As long as he was in Arkham not even once happened that he lost his selfcontrol. Not. Even. Once. So that's understable they fear him now a little. He doesn't mind, it will only put him higher in hierarchy. 

But there's this blond girl and she's staring at him again. It's a bit unnerving, well, at least it should be, he just wants to not think about the voice. So he smiles at her a creepy, sweet smile.

She just arches an eyebrow. 

To his relief the voice sings this day. It's sweeter this time as if it wants to apologize, to sooth, to make up for its absence. He literally melts from innocent plesure it gives him, he's a happily squicking mess, when it sings. But after it stops, he's calm, his composure's collected. 

The voice will sing again. 

There she goes, like he thought. It wasn't a great idea, not for her, he knew it wasn't. But, you know, about zero people can read his mind, so the fact that she can't do that too isn't surprising at all. It's just a bit... unsatysfying.

Anyway, one of the big guys decided that she was defensless enough to use her in this primitive manner his mother was paid for. This thought disgusted him to the point he was ready to defense her, but she is defensive well enough.

It's magnificent how the girl throws herself around big guy's shoulders, gaining with this move enough force to pin him down. She quickly relocetes on the other side of the room, spreading her confidance as she walks. 

He's a bit taken back, like a lot.

Oh, well, time to make a move. Of course, he made friends here before, but he needs someone who'll be depending nearly completly on him. And she has potential to be perfect for this job.

So he jumps to her side, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Hi, sweetheart, I'm Jerome."

She throws him a murderous glare, but says nothing. 

"Don't be like that, baby girl, you just  gained some respect from this folks, wanna be friends?" pardon his speed of talking, he's a bit excited about whole situation. "What's your name, pretty?"

"I'm Megan, what do you want from me, ginger?" she answers in the sweetest voice he ever heard. 

The grin falls from his face. It can't be, it can't be the voice, not in this poison green eyed, blond young girl with pretty good fighting skills, no wait, it actually can be, he grins again. Oh, he should see that earlier.

"Sweets, I saw whatcha did and you could make yourself here a nice spot" he says like he doesn't really care, waving his hand with cartooney manner. "I wanna be firends with ya, baby girl, waddya think?"

"And I'll be your baby girl?" she looks him in the eye and he can see the beginings of her smile in the corners of her mouth, oh yes, she'll be perfect.

"You know, I'll be the boss, you'll be my baby girl, I'll be brains, you'll be action." He moves closer, into her personal space and she doesn't even twitch. "What's your answer, baby girl?"

Something glints in her eyes and she smiles wildely as she breathes out "Yes, please."


End file.
